mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssena
Athena Rayne(Abyssena) is a powerful dhampir who comes from a past generation, but was sent to Earthrealm from either a time rip or Shao Kahn brought her there for unknown reasons. She currently has amnesia from a blunt strike to the head by Mileena. It nearly killed her but she managed to survive, only losing her memory in the process. Powers and Abilities Since she's a Dhampir, she has a lot of athletic abilities. She can do an fast spin kick and also shoot from afar. Although she has ability to float in midair, she can spin onto her target and feed on them. Signature Moves *'Spin Kick:' While in midair, she can make herself spin like a harpoon. *'Gun Tornado:' In Spin Kick mode, she can get out her guns and fire them while she's spinning. *'Blade Tornado:' In Spin Kick mode, she can get out her blades and make a deathly sharp tornado. *'Quadruple Bladewheel:' Thanks to her athletic abilities, she can do a deadly sharp quadruple cartwheel. *'Gunfire Backflip:' Thanks to her athletic abilities, she can do a deadly backflip with her guns at her side. *'Venomous Fang:' Thanks to her dhampiric abilities, she can swiftly jump onto one's back and feed on them *'X-Ray Attack: Bloodbath of Germany:' Abyssena starts off her attack by swiftly striking the foe with a couple of stabs, punches and kicks. After that, she lifts the foe into the air, gives a few punches breaking the legs and arms. Then when on the ground, she feeds off her target and violently bashes the foe's head. Leaving the skull cracked and a big pool of blood under the body. Fatalities *'Raining Blood:' She would grab the foe from behind, feed off of it, and when finished, she impales one of her blades into the foe's body. Throwing the body to the ground then comes an ominous rain of blood. *'Harpoon Horrors:' She grabs her Harpoon out, and impales it into the foe's body, launching the foe to Abyssea and slashing blood out of the body, leaving the screen all covered in blood. *'Fury of Dhampirs:' She would summon her dhampir friends and say attack in the dhampiric language. The Dhampirs surround the foe and have a bloodfest, leaving Abyssea saying "It's what we Dhampirs do best!" then joins in and the screen turns red. *'Nazi Warfare:' When About to preform her attack, the Nazi Army run at both at the fighers. Abyssea managed to sneak out of the fight, leaving the foe battered and bruised. Other Finishers *'Friendship #1:' Abyssea waves goodbye and dissapears with the bats, leaving a growing field of Irises. *'Friendship #2:' Abyssea finds a chair and decides to have a rest from the fight. *'Animality: Night of the Bats:' Abyssea splits into a million of bats, surround the foe in a tornado and then dissapears inside the tornado. Abyssea comes back and says "It's a Secret, Shhh..." *'Babality:' Abyssea does a tantrum and show her vampire teeth and tries to attack the screen. Category:Female Characters